priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Chiri Tsukikawa
is a character that appears in the start of Season 3, when Laala Manaka is put in charge of giving her a tour of PriPara and starting her Idol career. Originally, Chiri was a Lovely-type who used Twinkle Ribbon. Later in the season, she is revealed to have switched her type and brand, and is now a Celeb-type using Dear Crown. Appearance Chiri has a fair complexion and light purple eyes with a slant. She is younger than Laala and appears to be short, with her uniform being too big for her. She has long, straightened pale brown hair with bangs that appear messy with a part on each side and uneven forelocks, with the right side straightened and long, while the left is short and messy. She has a straightened cowlick that droops down over her bangs, and wears short straightened twin-tails. In PriPara, she remains shorter than Laala but is shown to be taller than normal. Her hair is slightly lengthened and she gains a brown rabbit hair ornament. Later in the season, her new form appears. Her hair, now lengthened, is dark teal with her twin-tails straightened and held by a thick braid. Her eyes are electric blue. Personality Chiri is a gentle and somewhat shy young girl. She is easily excited and shows an interest in Idols. As a Celeb Idol, she is arrogant and demanding. Chiri gets embarassed when she is in her normal form because of the way she acts in Pripara, and it's the reason why she didn't want to go to Pripara at first because her body doesn't agree with her. But as she continues to go to Pripara with Non and Pepper, she has grown used to her personality and comes to accept it. Also, she is very sensitive to uncleaness both outside Pripara and inside. Relationships *'Laala Manaka' - She was shown admiring Laala throughout her debut and seems to look up to her. *'Non Manaka' - Her teammate in NonSugar. *'Pepper Taiyou' - Her teammate in NonSugar. *[[Usacha|'Usacha']]' '- Chiri's manager in PriPara. Significant Coords *Wonderland Brownie Coord - Her previous casual coord within PriPara. *Beautiful Elegant Coord-Her new casual coord inside PriPara. *NonSugar Elegant Coord - Her team coord in NonSugar. *Dear Crown Cyalume Coord - Her first Cyalume coord. *Super Cyalume NonSugar Coord - Her Super Cyalume coord in NonSugar. Etymology Tsukikawa '(月川) - '''Tsuki '(月) means moon, and 'Kawa '(川) means river. '''Chiri(ちり) - doesn't have any specific meaning due to her name being written in hiragana. However, it could hint on "chili", a spice fruit in English, due to her companion's name "Pepper". Trivia *Her spiritual animal is a peacock. *Her name is officially spelled as Chili. *Chiri contrasts Pepper Taiyou in several ways. **Chiri's coords are dark or soft pastels, while Pepper's appear to be bright. **Chiri's eyes and hair have cool colors, while Pepper's are warmer. **Chiri has long hair, while Pepper has short hair. **The "tsuki" (月) in her name means "moon", while Pepper's surname means "sun". **Chiri's real persona is gentle and reserved, while Pepper's is bright and excitable. * Her birthday falls on November 15th, so her zodiac is Scorpio. **November 15 is Kimono Day in Japan. *Although her assigned brand was Twinkle Ribbon, her casual coord was Wonderland Brownie Coord, a coord from Marionette Mu. *Chiri is the second known Idol to change her type. **Also, she is the second idol to change her preferred brand. *Chiri is afraid of spiders and other types of bugs (caterpillars). * When Usacha imagined her, Pepper, and Non as 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', she was paper. *Interestingly, her Rosette Compact is purple instead of the normal green. **In Episode 113, She is seen talking to someone telling her it's not time for her debut. **In Episode 116, the voice is heard telling Chiri to go to PriPara. **In Episode 117, it revealed that the voice was Janice, Jewlie's younger sister. *Chiri is one of the few idols shown with an item other than her microphone when posing before using a Making Drama. *As a running gag, she tends to use Chiri Shanshan whenever Pepper puts her saliva on her. *Chiri is the only Celeb Idol that is not an antagonist. *She shares common traits with Michiru Kouda. **Both have shy personalities. **Both tie their hair into two parts. **Both are soft spoken. **Both have drastic changes in personality when entering PriPara. **Both have braids in their hair in PriPara. **Both use a type of flower. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Anime Category:Celeb Idol Category:Main Character Category:NonSugar Member Category:Student Category:Season 3 Main Character Category:Season 3